legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen back at the house sitting around) Alex:...... Erin:..... Jessica:....Any plans? Jack: Nope. Miles: Nada. Zulu: Nothing over here. Spot: My brain hurts... Raynell: Mine to... Izuku: Man... Who would have thought this would be so hard...? Uraraka: No idea.... Miles:.... Spot: Now I wish I didn't eat all my cookies... Ruby: It's okay Spot... Spot: *Nervous whine* Weiss: I'll head to the store and get you some more cookies Spot. Spot: Thanks auntie Weiss... Weiss: Don't mention it. (Shade is seen looking over at Spot) Shade:.... Blake H: Everything okay Shade? Shade: *Sigh* (Shade gets close to Blake's face) Shade: *Whisper* I'm not gonna say it out loud, but Spot's really turned into a nervous wreck lately. Blake H: Hm? Shade: *Whisper* You've seen it too right? Blake H: *Whisper* A little bit. Shade: *Whisper* Exactly. I'm starting to think this has become too much for the kid. Blake H: *Whisper* He did see his family die as a baby... Shade: *Whisper* True. Wasn't for Ruby, the kid have fallen apart long ago... Blake H: *Whisper* Yeah... (The two look at Spot who is seen wrapped in a blanket) Blake H: *Whisper* Should we....talk to Ruby about it? Shade: *Whisper* Yeah. She should at least know how concerned we are. Blake H: *Whisper* Right. (The two then look over at Ruby) Shade: Ruby. Ruby: Hm? Shade: Can we talk like....in private for a bit? Ruby: Um sure! Shade: Alright. (Blake, Shade and Ruby go to talk in private) Alex: Soooooo, back to planning? Erin: Yep. (The heroes try to figure out a new plan before the scene cuts to Blake and Shade with Ruby in another room) Shade: Ruby, we need to talk. Ruby: What about? Blake H: Its a about Spot. Ruby: Spot? What about him? Shade: Ruby. Look at him. (Ruby looks out into the other room as Spot is seen wrapped in his blanket) Ruby:.... Shade: The kid's a wreck Ruby. Blake H: He scares easy, he stress eats all the time, he's even freaking out over the little of thing. Ruby:..... Shade: Look we're not saying you and Weiss did a bad job raising him. In fact, with out you, the kid would have gone insane. But... I think he needs some help. Blake H: Yeah, I agree. Ruby:..... Shade: Ruby? Blake H: Don't think it's your fault. You know the kid's been through a lot in his life. Ruby: *Sighs* Yeah... Losing his family, his nest, and the whole thing with Storm... Shade: There's gotta be something that can restore his mood. Blake H: Was there anything you two did when he was little that made him really happy? Ruby: Aside from eating cookies? Blake H: Aside from that, yes. Ruby: Hmm.. Let's see... Something that made him really happy... (Ruby thinks for a bit before she gets an idea) Ruby: Oh! He liked playing games! Shade: What kind of games? Ruby: Hmm, hide and seek was one of them, I know that. Blake H: Hide an seek huh? Shade: Hmm. Maybe we can ask Spot to join us in a game. Ruby: That's a great idea Shade! Blake H: I mean I could use a break from all the conflict. Shade: Same here. Ruby: Come on! Let's go ask him! (The three leave the room and go over to Spot) Ruby: Spot! Spot: Hm? Ruby: You wanna play a game? Spot: Huh?? Ruby: Come on, let's take a break and play hide and seek! Spot: Hide and seek? Why? Ruby: Why not? Spot: Uhhh- Shade: Come on Spot, you know we all need a break from this stuff every once and awhile. Spot: But I- Blake H: Spot let's play just forget the bad stuff and have some fun huh? Spot:.... Okay sure. That sounds nice. Ruby: Awesome! Shade: Come on, let's go outside! Spot: O-Outside? Shade: Yeah! Blake H: Not like the Grimm are gonna try and attack us now are they? Spot: I guess..... Ruby: Come on Spot, if they do attack, we'll protect you! Shade: You know it! Spot; Okay. (Spot gets up) Ruby: Great! Come on! (The group heads outside before the scene cuts to the other heroes planning) Alex: *Groans* Erin: Who would've thought taking out a nest would take THIS much planning? Jordan: Not us, that's for sure. Alex: Man we've beaten armies of mindless puppets, crazy superpowered Targhul, Stand Users, and even a literal god. Why is this one so hard all of a sudden? Miles: Maybe because we've never fought Grimm this much before. Tom: Yeah. These things aren't exactly our specialty. Jessica: Not to mention these are also Targhul with regen and super powers themselves. Alex: There's gotta be something we can do. Erin: But what? (The heroes sit and think before the scene cuts to Spot hiding in a bush) Spot:.... (Ruby, Shade and Blake are seen looking around) Ruby: Spot? Blake H: Man, where is he? Shade: Kid hides better than I thought he would. (Spot is heard giggling) Shade: ?? Blake H: You heard that too? Spot:...*Whisper* Whoops. (The three look over and walk over to the bush before they look inside to find Spot) Ruby: *Gasp* Found you! Spot: Awww man! Ruby: You're turn to find me Spot! Spot: Okay. (Spot gets out of the bush and covers his eyes and counts) Spot: 1.... 2.... (Ruby runs off and hides) Spot: 3.....4.... (Shade and Blake are seen watching) Shade: This is nice. Blake H: Yeah. I think it's actually starting to help him. Shade: Yeah it is. (The two smile before they hear something in the sky) Blake H: *Looks up* Hm? (Blake and Shade see three Atlas Bullheads flying over the woods) Shade: The hell? Blake H: The heck's the military doing? (The Bullheads are seen as it shows the inside of one where a Grimm Targhul is shown unconscious in the back) Atlas Soldier: Subject has been apprehended. We're returning to base now. Pilot: Hey make sure that thing stays asleep back there! Atlas Soldier: Trust me, it's not going anywhere. (The Grimm's hand is seen twitching a bit before it's face begins to twitch as well. It's eyes then shoot open as it snarls as the camera) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts